1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a filter press electrolyzer. The electrolyzer comprises an electrolytic cell in which separators are clamped between filter press frames.
The present invention will usually be described with reference to a three-compartment electrolytic cell, although it will be understood by those skilled in the art that the present invention also has applicability to a two-compartment cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to produce electrolytic cells having electrode assemblies in sandwiched relationship, which can include membranes therebetween to form a closed cell. Such assemblies arranged in filter press fashion have been taught for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,458.
It has also been known that for filter press electrolyzers the electrodes can be prepared in a frame orientation. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,737, a frame having two sides with a chamber therebetween, which chamber is formed between foraminous surfaces, is taught as useful as an electrode for a filter press cell. Conductor rods are utilized within the chamber between the foraminous surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,763, assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses a filter press electrolyzer. The electrolyzer has an electrolytic cell which comprises an anode assembly and a cathode assembly in a stacked relationship between bulkheads of the electrolyzer. The cathode assembly has a cathode pan and a cathode active area. The anode assembly has an anode pan and an anode active area. Current distributors are provided to convey current to and from the cathode and anode active areas. The current distributors have planar surface areas which have substantially the same peripheral dimensions as the cathode and anode active areas. The cathode active area and the anode active area are separated from each other by a membrane. Spring means, preferably integral with the anode active area, maintain the cathode assembly and the anode assembly in a compressed state against each other, between the bulkheads, providing the cell with a zero or finite gap.
The '763 patent discloses a two-compartment filter press electrolytic cell. However, the principles of the patent are also applicable to a three-compartment filter press electrolytic cell.
It has also been known to interpose between a foraminous electrode component and an electric current transmission element, a metal liner. Such configuration for electrochemical cells has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,136. The transmission element can have a plurality of projecting bosses and the liner can have a profile matching the face of the element. However, the configuration of both the transmission element and the metal liner tend to be somewhat complex.